


O Gosto de Primavera

by carolss



Series: Os Prisioneiros da Rainha [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O reinado de Daenerys Targaryen a primeira e última de seu nome não foi um gentil para eles, mas eles sobreviveram .





	O Gosto de Primavera

Era primavera quando eles deixaram a escuridão das celas da Fortaleza Vermelha. O reinado de Daenerys Targaryen a primeira e última de seu nome não foi um gentil para eles, mas eles sobreviveram . Eles foram libertados juntos com todos os outros, e eles foram embora o mais rápido possível antes que os novos governantes percebessem que talvez aqueles dois deveriam ter sido mantidos como reféns, ou talvez até os ter executado.

Eles viram muitos dos prisioneiros abraçando familiares que vieram ao seu encontro, mas não não havia ninguém para eles então apenas andaram até a praia e entraram no mar.

A água estava gelada, o inverno tinha acabado há tão pouco tempo afinal, mas estava boa. Eles não foram os únicos prisioneiros a ir para o mar se banhar, mas eles provavelmente foram os que foram mais fundo, pouco antes de onde as ondas quebravam.

“Estranho te ver tão limpo” Aegon comentou.

“Cala a boca” Gendry disse.

Mas era estranho para Gendry também, os cabelos de Aegon antes de um tom cinza escuro ensebado tinham com apenas alguns minutos no mar retornado para o prateado luminoso natural. Isso seria perigoso. Gendry sabia, o que levava a mais perguntas sobre o que eles fariam depois e ele não era um de evitar o desagradável ou deixar para mais tarde, então ele perguntou :

“O que você pretende fazer ?”

“Eu achei que você queria que eu calasse a boca”

“Egg eu estou falando sério, você pretende encontrar pessoas que te apoiaram e tentar tomar a coroa”

Aegon ficou em silêncio por um momento e olhou para a direção da cidade, da Fortaleza Vermelha.

“Parece bem belo olhando de longe, você não acha ?” Aegon disse.

“Você não respondeu”

“Eu passei minha vida sonhando com esse lugar e me preparando para governar. Mas eu acho que eu tive o suficiente. E eu quero viver. Cara o alívio no seu rosto agora é algo belo de se ver”

Aegon disse e trouxe suas mãos até o pescoço de Gendry e o puxou para um beijo. Era bem longe de ser a primeira vez que eles haviam feito isso, mas sentiu diferente de todos os outros que vieram antes. Era o beijo que marcava o inicio de uma nova era, era um beijo de primavera.

“Então você me disse o que você não vai fazer, mas não ainda o que você vai”

“Porque não depende só de mim. Eu estava pensando em achar um barco indo pra Essos e trabalharmos em troca de passagem e comida. Mas eu estou aberto a sugestões, se você quiser ficar ou ir para outro lugar eu vou, e você provavelmente conseguiria se ajeitar fácil, ferreiros são sempre necessários”  

“Então você pretende que eu te sustente ?”

“O que eu posso dizer ? Eu fui criado para ser um príncipe, eu estou acostumado a certas regalias”

Gendry jogou um pouco de água na cara de Aegon que riu.

“Mas falando sério agora, Essos parece bom pra você ?”

“Sim parece”

“Alguma parte especifica que você queira ir ?”

“Onde você prefere ?”

“Eu ouvi que as cidades livres são bem belas na primavera”

“Não pode ser pior do que esse lugar”

“Em geral sim, mas eu não sei eu estou gostando bastante desse lugar agora”

“Não é desse lugar que você gosta, é de mim e você vai me ter lá também”

“Convencido”

“Eu estou errado ?”

“Sim você está, eu não meramente gosto de você. Eu amo você”

“Nós vamos ter que arranjar um jeito de esconder o seu cabelo, eu acho que os outros acham que você está morto, mas eu não quero arriscar”

“Eu estava esperando um eu te amo também, mas eu suponho que você está certo, o que você sugere ?”

“Na irmandade eu aprendi de algumas plantas que escurecem o cabelo, eu acho que tem algumas por aqui perto”

“Nenhuma que faria eles azuis ?”

“Porque você iria querer isso ?”

“É a cor do céu e do mar e dos seus olhos, é a minha cor favorita. Mas eu suponho que você esteja certo seria chamativo demais, eu vou postergar isso para quando nós estivermos em Essos”

“Eu também”

“Você pretende pintar seu cabelo de azul em Essos ?”

“Não isso. A coisa que você disse antes, sobre amor. Eu também”

“Bem eu já sabia disso, mas obrigada por dizer”

Gendry não tinha certeza quem tinha puxado quem para o beijo daquela vez, ele julgou que não importava. Só que ele estava em seus braços e que em sua boca ele podia sentir o gosto do mar. Sabendo que para sempre ele associaria aquele gosto com liberdade. Assim como felicidade. E amor, é claro.


End file.
